Broken Forever
by swiftiepotterheads
Summary: Harry visits Snape's grave and finds it graffitied. He changes that of course, to make it who Snape really is. ONESHOT


_Here lies Severus Snape "Snivellus" Hogwarts Potion Master_

_Mean_

_Death Eater_

_Stupid_

_Deserved to die_

_YOU SUCK!_

Severus Snape was in there. He lay there, dead, untouched. Harry stared at Snape's Tombstone, graffetied. If only, Snape was alive, if only. Harry was the only one who knew Severus Snape's story. Harry wished the world would stop viewing him as a evil man who killed Dumbledore. The only person who killed Dumbledore was himself. Snape was forever broken. Always misunderstood. Never loved, but loved someone. Never appreciated. Never was saw as a hero.

But Snape was a hero. A hero that deserved to be recognized. A pensive lay on the ground, suddenly, or magically put on the ground next to Harry. Harry went in it.

_It was Snape. He was crying. His dad was beating his mom. Snape was not rich. Never one of the popular boys, not even in Hogwarts. He wished he would die. Voldemort offered many things. To be a Death Eater was Snape's wish. Snape wished to be one, to get back at the people that teased him. His dad, for beating his mom. Snape was filled with hate. He overflowed with hate. Every time the Marauders would tease him, his heart cracked. The only thing that kept him in sanity was Lily Evans. The breaking point was when he called her the unforgivable name, and she wasn't his friend. His heart was nearly broken. Severus Snape became a Death Eater after. It allowed him to get back at all his enemies. Snape also knew he would die by someone because of him being a Death Eater. It was Snape's wish to die. He was dying everyday inside, all because of that one word. The word that should be banned. He decided to give up on Lily Evans, but he never did. Always, inside him, there lay a tattoo in his heart. It read;_

_Forever Always_

_Lily Evans_

_The _

_Two_

_Words_

_That_

_Killed_

_Me_

_Snape missed her. Her green, almond shaped eyes, and her hair. He missed her sweet personality and how she would always be nice to him. The only thing that kept him alive was being a Death Eater, until that one day. The one day the Dark Lord had decided to do something that broke Snape's heart. It showed Snape that he could never get over Lily Evans and he was still in love with her. Forever and Always, he thought. But that day when Harry got the scar, Snape's heart broke eternally. It broke forever. He never got to apologize. He never got to congratulate her on her kid or her marriage. He never got to congratulate her on being a successful Auror. He also never got to mend his heart by saying sorry. His heart was forever broken because of one girl and how she never forgave him. If only she would. Maybe in Heaven, she looked down at him and decided to forgive him. Maybe she never did. Snape knew she was the reason, SHE was the reason he went to Dumbledore and became ever so faithful. Because, although he "killed" Dumbledore, he believed he was being forgiven by Lily. Dumbledore and Snape both were heartbroken. Dumbledore over his sister and Snape, well, over everything. Snape was done with life. When Voldemort accused him of having the Elder Wand, Snape had one last wish. To see Lily Evan's one last time. His wish was never fulfilled. Never. When he saw Harry's eyes, it was a shock to see Lily Evan's eyes staring at him. When he saw her eyes, he heart was shattered._

Harry could not believe what he just saw. He couldn't believe that Snape was that troubled. Snape made mistakes but so did many. Harry had forgiven Snape, but didn't know all of this about Snape.

Harry changed the tombstone for it to read the true meaning of Snape.

_Here lies the "Half Blood Prince"_

_With spells he made, that no one could think of_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Potion Teacher at Hogwarts_

_Forever faithful to Dumbledore_

_Bravest Person I ever knew_

_Misunderstood_

_Severus Snape_

Harry left it like that and put a spell so if anyone tries to graffiti it, they will get hurt. Snape was an example to the Slytherin house. Harry looked at the grave and with all it's secrets. Harry knew he will be forever in debt to Severus Snape, but he knew, Snape would understand. Just because Snape's heart was broken, it doesn't mean his heart could mend.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love Snape. No shame, nothing. I feel you aren't a true Harry Potter fan if you don't like Snape, or if you don't, no reasons like, he was mean. He was mean because if you look at Snape's backstory, it is heart breaking. I mean sure in the third book he was annoying, but when he killed Dumbledore, I knew, I just knew it was not right. And for those of you who hate him because he accused Harry of stupid things, every single book Harry thought Snape was the bad guy. Snape was doing something shady in the first book and on and on. Snape was just misunderstood. And this brings me to why I hate when people say they hate Harry Potter books. I just want to smash their heads and tell them to read it. I have a friend who says they are "boring" I just wanted to stomp her then. No one, and I mean NO ONE, insults my Harry Potter books, *snap*! I will just Avada Kedavra them and they will be gone. Literally do not mess with my favorite books. They are amazing and if you hate them! Then I bet you like Twilight. Just kidding. My friend is like obsessed with TwILIGHT AND SHE HATES HARRY POTTER AND SAYS HARRY POTTER COPIED TWILIGHT!? Harry Potter came ****before!**


End file.
